


A fun time with everyone.  (And some indescribable feelings)

by orphan_account



Series: His Last List of Hope [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: College Choi Yeonjun, Confused Kang Taehyun, Extroverted Yeonkai, Happy Choi Beomgyu, M/M, Memories, New Friends, Reunion, Shy Kang Taehyun, Taehyun is smart yet so naive probably, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Yeonjun is Beomgyu's real brother, arcade fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyun never felt this happy before, he wishes it could last longer.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: His Last List of Hope [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A fun time with everyone.  (And some indescribable feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very insecure person so idk if I'm doing well! We will get into the tea soon, like we are really close there. I hope you guys will like it TT

* * *

The couple told Taehyun he can start working next week, it has been a great month for Taehyun. Beomgyu has been staying with them for a while, he doesn’t have to bring clothes with him, he even has his own wardrobe and room. Taehyun was in his room, it was a little bit boring, and he has his earphones plugged in.

He then heard a knock from the door, Taehyun shot up from his seat, to see Soobin standing by the door with a smile, he entered the room. Taehyun scooted over to give space for the taller, the boy gladly sat beside him, “What were you doing? You bored?” he asked, and Taehyun shrugged, “Well, I’m listening to some music, definitely bored.” Taehyun said with a sheepish smile.

Soobin chuckled, “Beomgyu was bored as well, with that… He has been a little under the weather lately, have you noticed?”

Taehyun  _ did  _ notice it, Beomgyu has been sleeping, he let’s out a sentimental mood while looking out his window a lot, Taehyun never bothered him because he thought Beomgyu just needed time to be alone. The male still smiles and jokes around, but he is not as energetic as before. Taehyun can help but to feel worried, he  _ is  _ his friend after all, how can he not be worried?

“Right, he is, is he in his room again?” he asked, and as the taller male nodded, Taehyun thought of an idea.

He remembered Beomgyu’s wishlist, it was exactly no. 3, having fun won’t hurt, as long as Beomgyu can have fun then it would be okay. Taehyun wanted to repay Beomgyu for everything, the kindest hearts deserve only the good things, so seeing Beomgyu like this is not accepted.

“How about we go to an arcade?” Taehyun said, Soobin’s eyes lit up, “Beomgyu loves arcades, we used to go there! That’s a great idea!” Soobin said, Taehyun’s eyes squinted, full of curiosity,  _ used to? _

Soobin noticed the younger’s gaze, and turned to ask, “What? What’s wrong?” Taehyun widened his eyes, and shook his head, “Nothing, I just got curious a bit! But what do you mean…  _ used to?” _ he asked, with the question, Soobin suddenly thought for a moment, placing a finger underneath his chin.

“We used to… I don’t know actually… We lack time and we’re always busy, especially Beomgyu’s brother.” It’s like on instinct, he smiled as he reminisced those moments. Taehyun then asked again, “Where is his brother?”

“College.” they heard a voice from the door, the two boys have their eyes wide open after seeing Beomgyu leaning on the front door with crossed arms, he has a small smile, “ _ Yeonjun hyung  _ has been really stressed, as we have our vacation, he’s busy with midterms.” He said, and then sighed.

Taehyun then nodded, “I-I see, sorry for asking too much---”

“No! It’s okay! You don’t have to apologize every time. I should be the one apologizing, I worried you guys too much.” Beomgyu said, the two boys just shook their heads, “It’s okay, you are free to open up to us you know? You got me really worried, especially that---” Soobin was cut off when they heard a ring call from the other side, Beomgyu then immediately reacted since it could be his phone. He excused himself.

Taehyun felt like asking again,  _ especially what? _ He has too many questions to ask, because these days, it feels like something is…  _ wrong  _ suddenly after living for a month now. The atmosphere used to be full of joy, and for some reason, it felt so  _ tense _ now.

He shook the thoughts, he could be overreacting, he isn’t that dumb either. (It felt like a lie thinking about it)

The male’s thoughts washed away immediately when he saw Beomgyu barging in the room, a wide grin on his face. “Hyung’s coming here! It’s their free day! He wants to hang-out with us!” he said in the happiest tone, Taehyun is unfamiliar with the person, but it surely put Beomgyu back to his old self, his eyes full of glee, a little giggle escaping.

Taehyun suddenly felt  _ fluttery _ .

Soobin grinned, “You must’ve really missed Yeonjun, huh?” he said, and Beomgyu nodded, “It’s been  _ months!  _ I missed hanging out with him, I fully understand that he’s been really busy with his college life but just at least once we can be together once again!”

  1. _Hang out with Soobin and_ _Kai_ _! For one last time? Maybe add Hyung too!_



Taehyun remembered that one wish, he smiled softly. Beomgyu’s eyes were then directed towards him, “Let’s go to the arcade? My treat---”

“ _ No,  _ my treat!” Soobin said, the other male whined, the two then started bickering while Taehyun watched the two. They look like  _ brothers, _ arguing childishly like that. Growing up, he never had a brother or sister to rely on, life was pretty lonely ever since, he really only had his mom, and himself. Now, that he has his  _ new  _ family, life has been better.

Beomgyu beamed from something Soobin told him, he looked back at him again,  _ life has been better ever since… he came into my life. _

__

Taehyun smiled softly, feeling the same fluttery feeling inside, a really good feeling, he hadn’t felt like this, yet it felt so soothing. It’s the feeling of warmth surrounding his body, like a hug he hadn’t had before, it all felt like the first time.

He suddenly had a thought, Beomgyu needed this, right? Especially since they did mention that it has been a while since they saw each other,  _ he wouldn’t fit in with them _ . Taehyun looked up, trying to catch the other two’s attention, “Guys, should I let this one pass?” he spoke softly, Beomgyu’s eyes squinted, “What do you mean? Are you okay?” Beomgyu asked.

Taehyun nodded, “it’s just, it’s better to picture it with only you guys, I won’t fit in there” he ended with a snicker, Beomgyu sighed, letting his feet drag along the floor, facing Taehyun. He held his shoulders, making the other look at him in the eye,  _ “Where are you? _ ” he asked softly.

Taehyun sort of  _ hesitated  _ to answer, “I-I’m here…”

Beomgyu gave the boy a smile,  _ “You are here,  _ you technically belong here now, you will  _ always _ fit in, remember that!” he said, Taehyun blinked, instinctively biting his lip. He suddenly felt the same feeling again, like his stomach did a twist, or it’s like  _ something  _ is alive inside, like… _ butterflies. _ Beomgyu’s face earlier was too close, too close that---

Taehyun widened his eyes and blushed,  _ no! what was I thinking? Wait, why am I this flustered? _

“Tae? Are you okay? You look so  _ red _ ” Soobin asked, Taehyun nodded immediately, “yes! I’m okay! J-Just surprised!”

Beomgyu chuckled. The brown-haired male then went out of the room, and went to his..

* * *

“When is Yeonjun Hyung coming?” Beomgyu asked, clearly being impatient, Soobin was looking at his phone, checking their texts, Taehyun just stood there awkwardly. If he is being completely honest, it was his first time going out with more people, so he sorts of felt awkward since he is not used to it. They are now in a mall, meeting up with Beomgyu’s brother so they can go to the arcade later. Soobin noticed Taehyun’s tense figure, and instinctively placed his hand on Taehyun’s shoulder.

“M-More new people, I don’t know what to do.” Taehyun spoke, the older boy chuckled and rubbed his shoulder soothingly, “I know what you need to do, just have fun.” Soobin said, the smaller chuckled, nodding.

“Hey! Guys!”

It was an unfamiliar voice, but it made the other two turn their heads, they finally saw a pink-haired guy, but he wasn’t alone. He has his arms wrapped around a guy’s shoulder, as he waves his hands with a playful manner. The other male was tall, he does not look very Korean, he has black hair.

“Hyung!” Beomgyu waved back playfully as well, Soobin was just staring at them, and Taehyun was unfazed since he isn’t familiar with the person.  _ Yeonjun _ pulled away from the male and went to hug his brother in a brotherly manner. “I missed you gyu! How are you? Are doing okay now? Are you taking m---”

“I’m perfectly fine! Don’t worry…” he reassured, his eyes darted to the other guest, who shyly waved, he gasped and went to him. “ _ Kai?  _ You also came?!” he asked,  _ Kai  _ placed his hand by the nape of his neck, “Well, I stood across Yeonjun all the way here, I was honestly surprised since he barely goes out these days, he told me that you guys are meeting up. I was about to go home, but it’s been a while since the  _ four  _ of us got together so here I am!"

Taehyun just stood there, as the four have their little reunion, the feeling of not fitting in is there, it felt like he was  _ invisible  _ for the matter of time. Even though he was innocent to not know these four’s background together, he can see the longingness in their faces, truly missing each other a lot.

Taehyun’s eyes caught the pink-haired boy’s glance, blinking as he nudged over Beomgyu, “Hey, who is he? Wait, he seems familiar…” Yeonjun placed a finger down his chin, eyeing the younger from head to toe, he widened his eyes (Taehyun can’t really tell if he did, his eyes are small) and looked over Beomgyu with a smirk.

“Hyung, shut up, it’s not what you think it is.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes after. Taehyun furrowed his eyebrows by that statement, he then blushed when he realized.

Yeonjun awe’d, pouting, “I thought you  _ already  _ claimed him y---”

“Shut up hyung!” Beomgyu cuts off the older male, his face is red, he is embarrassed and flustered. They let out a laugh besides Taehyun and Beomgyu, their faces are as red as a tomato.  _ Did they seriously think we were… Together? What? But why? How?  _ Taehyun mentally thought.

“Okay! Okay! Let’s go have fun in an arcade! We can hang out even more later! It’s still 2pm, pretty early.” Yeonjun said, the five of them grouped together, Taehyun easily blended with them, with the two’s extroverted personality, he can easily get attached to them. They all had some fun, they played a lot of games, for the whole day, Taehyun was grinning from ear to ear.

He likes this atmosphere; he likes being with them.

But what he likes the most? To see  _ Beomgyu  _ being himself again, he doesn’t know why he felt happier upon seeing him have fun, laugh at his own mistakes in a playful manner, he was so energetic.

There was  _ that _ feeling, a fluttery feeling in his body, the feeling that made him smile in an instinct. Taehyun is smart, really, he can tell that something is happening with him. For the past few days, Beomgyu has been taking his attention a lot, he has that urge to make him smile every day.

Maybe he is just being a good friend? Nah, that sounds a bit unbelievable.

_ No, it’s not that, but I’m definitely not… right?  _ Taehyun told himself, he can only sigh it out.  _ Choi Beomgyu, why are you making me feel like this… all of the sudden? _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated! ^^


End file.
